Te Necesito
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Se lo habían dicho, los petrificados no escuchan... -Es una suerte que no me oigas- dijo Ron soltando una risa.-Jámas te habría dicho nada de esto si hubieras estado despierta-. *Momento Perdido*


**Estaba en mi cuaderno viejo...¡y no pude resistirme a subirlo! **

**Bueno, aqui está este pequeño one-shot/momento perdido de Ron y Hermy. Les advierto que es bastante tierno y que es para la gente que no solo le gusta el romance entre ellos dos, si no tambien la relación que llevan ambos llevan como amigos. Además, es como una combinación de la pelicula y el libro de la Cámara Secreta. **

**Tiene un ligero James&Lily...jeje, es que tambien me encantan ellos dos y quise digamos..."comparar" lo mucho que se parecen estas dos parejas. Bueno, sin más...**

* * *

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, una persona que se hizo famosa por publicar las locuras que escribia en las servilletas...espero que algun día eso me pase a mí._**

* * *

_****TE NECESITO****_

Catorce días. Catorce días llevaba Hermione petrificada en esa cama de la enfermería, y Ron lo sabía muy bien porque había estado tallando en la madera de su cama una línea por cada día que pasaba y ahora ya eran catorce.

La extrañaba.

Claro, no era algo que iba a andar divulgando por todo Hogwarts, pero Ron extrañaba a Hermione. Desde hace catorce días su estomago se había llenado de una especie de plomo que dolía mucho, y por más que tratara de desaparecerlo, el plomo no se iba. Si tan solo pudiera platicarle todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, todo lo que él y Harry tenían que soportar sin ella…

Y entonces, como todas las grandes ideas, llego repentinamente a su cabeza un plan.

Pensó incluso, en avisarle a Harry para que ambos fueran a ver a su amiga, pero en eso, el estúpido plomo de su estomago se sacudió y decidió (por alguna extraña razón) ir solo.

No era robar, era tomar prestado. Además la capa de invisibilidad era de su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos se prestan todo ¿no? La saco del baúl de Harry y salió del dormitorio silenciosamente cubriéndose con ella.

Los pasillos de la escuela se veían horribles de noche y a ninguna cabeza cuerda se le ocurriría salir a esas horas, pero simplemente él _tenía_ que ver a Hermione. Así que era una suerte que él no fuera un chico con la cabeza cuerda.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, sacó una mano de la capa y empujó la puerta, pero esta no se movió ni un centímetro.

"_Idiota"_ pensó. _"Si no dejan entrar a nadie de día, era obvio que de noche iban a tener las mismas precauciones"._

Ya estaba por darse la vuelta y volver a su dormitorio, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La señora Pomfrey salió con cara somnolienta, con una bata puesta y con una varita en mano, camino por un pasillo y luego se perdió de vista.

A Ron se le aceleró el corazón y antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo entró a la habitación, corrió hasta la cama de Hermione, que estaba rodeada por cortinas, las corrió y se metió adentro sin quitarse la capa, esperando a que la señora Pomfrey regresara.

A los 5 minutos, las puertas se abrieron y la enfermera regresó con una caja de bombones y una enorme taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, entró a su despacho y lo cerró.

Ron suspiró de aliviado y se quito la capa. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Estaba igual que como la recordaba, con los ojos fijos y vidriosos, pálida y yaciendo inmóvil en la cama, pero, a pesar de eso, el plomo de su estomago pareció disminuir un poco. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se sentó en el banquito que había al lado de su cama.

-Hermione…-susurró.

Sabía que no lo escuchaba. Se lo habían dicho: "Los petrificados no escuchan". Pero él sentía la necesidad de fingir que platicaba con su amiga…aunque solo fuera fingir…

-Hermione…-

Ella estaba soñando, claro, pero en cuanto escucho esa voz, su sueño se deshizo de inmediato y recordó que había sido petrificada por un basilisco. Intento gritar, moverse y levantarse para advertir a sus amigos, pero no pudo hacer nada.

-Se que no me escuchas, pero…en fin, hola.

¡Merlín es grande! ¡Era Ron! ¡Esa era la voz de Ron! Como lo había extrañado…

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí sin Harry…bueno, en realidad no puedes preguntártelo porque no me oyes, pero si me oyeras de seguro que te lo preguntarías- dijo el chico.

"_Si me lo pregunto, y si te oigo, Ronald"_ pensó ella.

-Bueno, digamos que quería hablarte con algo de libertad-

"_¿Libertad?"_

-¿Sabes? La gente ya no cree que Harry sea el heredero de Slytherin y todo gracias a ti, ya que todos saben que Harry jamás te petrificaría- la voz se le puso amarga de repente. –Lo que digo es que…bueno, todos saben que te quiere mucho-

"_Claro que me quiere, somos como hermanos…me da gusto que ya no piensen eso de él"_

-Pero aun así, todo a estado feo- siguió Ron. –Nosotros aun no podemos averiguar nada que nos conduzca al verdadero heredero de Slytherin, y ¿sabes? Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia-

"_Que raro"_

-Además, Ginny se comporta algo rara…me estoy empezando a preocupar por ella, creo que Fred y George la molestan demasiado-.

Era extraño como al contarle sus problemas, aunque sabía que ella no lo estaba escuchando, el plomo de su estomago parecía irse a otro lugar.

-¡Y por si fuera poco, cancelaron el Quidditch!-

"_Es solo un deporte, Ron"_

-Si, ya sé que me dirías "es solo un deporte"- Ron hizo una mueca imitando la voz de Hermione. –Eso solo demuestra que no lo sabes todo, sabelotodo-

"_¡No me digas así, que eres tu el que emboba por un estúpido juego!"_

Ron permaneció en silencio y bajo la mirada.

-Esto es horrible…te busco pelea y tú no puedes contestarme- gruño. –Es insoportable-

"_Ojala me escucharas contestarte, así podríamos pelear felizmente"_

-No es lo mismo sin ti- dijo Ron poniéndose serio otra vez. –Harry no quiere decirlo en frente de mí, pero te extraña…y pues, yo también-

"_Eso podría ser lo más sensible que haya pronunciado tu boca, Ronald"_

-¿Cómo dejaste que te petrificaran? ¡Fue tu culpa por ir sola a la biblioteca!- estalló Ron, con frustración en la voz.

"_Buena forma de arruinar tu primera gota de sensibilidad…insensible"_

-No, no es cierto…-Ron agachó la cabeza. –Es mi culpa, por no haberte acompañado. Estaba emocionado, porque por fin íbamos a tener algo de diversión con el partido y mira… ¡te petrifican! Vaya diversión…-

"_No fue realmente tu culpa. Deja la autocompasión"_

-Y luego ese idiota de Malfoy…-Ron gruño y apretó los puños. -¡Se la pasa pavoneándose por todo el castillo! Me tiene harto, si vuelva a hacer otra de las suyas le daré su merecido…-

"_Perfecto, para que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor. De verdad, Ron, él no vale la pena"_

-Ya se, ya se. Si pudieras escucharme me dirías que ese idiota no vale la pena- Ron se encogió de hombros. –Te volverías loca si a Gryffindor le quitan puntos por mi culpa ¿no?-.

Hermione se rió…bueno, intento reírse. Era como si Ron realmente estuviera escuchando lo que ella pensaba.

-Ya, pues, te prometo que no le hare nada a Malfoy- se rio, pero luego volvió la seriedad. –Solo si tú prometes despertar ya-

"_Eso me gustaría"_

-¡Esto me está volviendo loco! ¡Le hablo a alguien que no me oye!- Ron se paso una mano por la cabeza, desesperado. –Pero si es la única forma de hablarte…vaya, creo que está bien-

"_¡Yo también odio esto!"_

-Necesito hablar contigo, Hermione…o provocarte pelea, o escuchar tus regaños ¡O vaya Merlín a saber que más! Pero necesito que despiertes…por favor…-.

La voz de Ron, era diferente a cualquiera que Hermione le hubiera oído con anterioridad, era angustiada…casi suplicante.

-No puedo solo- siguió. –No puedo apoyar a Harry y fingir que todo está bien mientras tu estas aquí, petrificada, no puedo resolver el misterio sin ti… ¡Vaya, ni siquiera puedo hacer los apuntes de Historia de la Magia!-

"_Eso no es ninguna novedad"_

-Bueno…necesito que despiertes. Yo te necesito-

Sin pensarlo, si quiera sin estar consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione.

"_Es increíble, pero yo también te necesito, Ronald"_

-Oye, esto es normal… ¿no? Digo, nunca había tenido una chica que fuera mi amiga… ¿es normal que te necesite tanto? No…-Ron tragó saliva. –No es por nada más… ¿verdad?-.

Meditando la pregunta de Ron, Hermione pensó que probablemente no era por nada más…es decir, ella lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba…pero era de la misma forma que a Harry… ¿no? Debería de sentirlo igual…más no estaba segura de que fuera así.

-Debe ser por eso- dijo Ron aliviado. –Si no, ¿Por qué más sería?-

"_Es lo que yo digo"_

-Ya es tarde…tal vez debería regresar a la Sala Común antes de que alguien me encuentre- dijo Ron mirando a los lados.

Pero ella no quería que Ron se fuera…no quería quedarse otra vez sola y hundirse en sueños estúpidos mientras los demás corrían peligro. Tenía que despertar de alguna forma. Necesitaba estar con sus amigos…necesitaba a Ron con ella…por más que le doliera admitirlo.

-Es una suerte que no me oigas- dijo Ron soltando una risa. –Jamás te habría dicho nada de esto si hubieras estado despierta-

"_Tienes la misma sensibilidad de una roca, Ron. Siempre lo he dicho"_

-Adiós, Hermione- Ron se levanto y recogió la capa del suelo. –Creo que ha sido la mejor plática que hemos tenido. Ojala que despiertes pronto, quiero ver tu cara cuando descubras todas las clases que te has perdido-

"_¿Ya son muchas?"_

-Adiós- dijo Ron dándole una última mirada a su amiga y corriendo las cortinas para salir de ahí.

Hermione oyó cuando se iba…no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera.

* * *

Ron estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de no hacerle nada a Malfoy, más no pudo contenerse al día siguiente cuando lo escucho diciendo que lamentaba que la próxima en morir no fuera Hermione. Idiota. Realmente le daban ganas de matarlo.

¡Y por si fuera poco, Harry le había dicho que irían al bosque prohibido esa noche!

"_¿Que no entiende las palabras BOSQUE PROHIBIDO?" _pensó Ron en cuanto Harry le paso la nota.

Pero luego, el plomo de su estomago se sacudió y lo obligo a mirar hacia el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado…él necesitaba que Hermione volviera a sentarse ahí. Asintió.

* * *

Volvía a soñar…era un sueño precioso, pero volvió a deshacerse en cuanto oyó de nuevo esa voz tan odiada y tan querida al mismo tiempo…

-¿Vería al atacante?- preguntó Ron mirando el rostro de su amiga.

"_¡Lo vi! ¡Era un basilisco, un basilisco!"_

Pero después, una cálida mano toco la suya…y aunque no supo cómo es que lograba identificarlo, sabía que no era la mano de Ron.

-Intenta sacárselo- dijo Ron.

"_¡La pagina del libro!" _

¡Merlín volvía a ser grande, una y otra vez! Ahora sus amigos sabrían que lo que la había atacado era un basilisco y podrían encontrar al heredero de Slytherin antes de que otra cosa pasara…

Escucho atentamente como sus amigos ataban todos los cabos sueltos y se iban corriendo a avisarle a Mcgonagall.

Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad… No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero no le importo. ¡Por fin se acabaría todo y ella volvería! ¡Volvería para estar con Harry y Ron nuevamente!

-…es tan trágico lo que ha pasado- se lamentaba una voz entrando a la enfermería. Hermione la identifico como la profesora Sprout.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo se lleva a alguien a la Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

Al parecer Merlín no era tan grande…

-Ya, no llores- dijo la profesora. –Nosotras debemos concentrarnos en hacer la poción para que estos niños puedan despertar-

-¡Es que me da tanta rabia! Pobre de la familia Weasley…-.

Después de eso, ya no hablaron.

"_No, no, no… ¡por favor no!" _

No podía haberle pasado nada a Ron… ¡no a él! ¿Por qué no le avisaron a Mcgonagall? ¿Quién demonios se lo había llevado a la Cámara? ¡No, no podía ser él!

Si hubiera podido, sus ojos se le hubieran llenado de lagrimas…pero lo único que sentía era un vacío en el pecho, como si le hubieran enterrado un puñal en lo más profundo de su ser. Pudieron pasar horas, días, semanas…no estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que quería llorar, gritar y ver o al menos escuchar que Ron estaba bien. Lo necesitaba. No podía pasarle nada.

-Por aquí, señores Weasley- dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando a la enfermería.

Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca al oír ese apellido.

Escucho a la señora Weasley y a su esposo, escucho a Madame Pomfrey diciéndoles donde se podían acomodar e incluso escucho unos ligeros sollozos provenientes seguramente de una niña…pero no escuchaba a Ron por ningún lado.

De pronto, sintió como algo metálico se pegaba a su boca y luego que un líquido bastante espeso se resbalaba por su garganta.

"_¡La poción!" _

Inmediatamente empezó a sentir más vida, más calor dentro de sí…pero aun así continuaba inmóvil y ¡nadie le decía donde demonios estaba Ron!

-Traigo a un loco- informó una voz entrando a la enfermería.

"_¡Ron!"_

-Por aquí, profesor Lockhart- le indico Madame Pomfrey, acercándole una silla.

-¡Profesor!- rió Lockhart. -¡Ahora todo el mundo me llama así!-

-Fue un hechizo desmemorizante- explico Ron ante la mirada confusa de la enfermera.

Luego, sin decir más se encamino a la camilla en donde estaban sus padres y Ginny que estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Le dieron una poción para dormir- dijo el señor Weasley. –No te preocupes, hijo-

-¡Tu tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, Ronald Weasley!- gruño su madre.

-Será después- contestó él. Se dio media vuelta y volvió con la enfermera que en ese momento le daba la poción a Colin Creevey.

-¿Ya se la dio a Hermione?- preguntó Ron, sonando un tanto irrespetuoso.

-Si- contestó ella, al parecer sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

-Y… ¿ya puede escuchar?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres decirle lo mucho que la necesitas otra vez?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey cuando terminó de darle la poción a Colin.

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pero…pero, ¿Cómo…?-

-Nada sucede en esta enfermería sin que yo lo sepa, Weasley- Madame Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y lo miró severamente. –Y si vuelves a entrar aquí sin permiso, me encargare de que el director, la profesora Mcgonagall y tu madre se enteren-

-¿Por qué no me delato?- preguntó Ron un tanto confuso, mientras la enfermera caminaba hacia otra cama.

-Pensé en lanzarte un maleficio en cuanto te escuche, podrías haber sido el heredero tratando de hacerle daño a los petrificados, pero luego empecé a oír tus lindas confesiones a la señorita Granger- Madame Pomfrey suprimió una pequeña sonrisa. –Me recordaron a otros dos niños que yo apreciaba muchísimo…-

-¿Escucho todo?- dijo Ron alterado. -¡Era una plática privada!-

-Y una muy conmovedora, pero lo sería más si se lo dijeras cuando este despierta-

-No- dijo Ron muy seguro de sí mismo. –Y que le quede claro que le dije todo eso porque es mi amiga...no esté pensando otras cosas-

-No es a mí a quien debe quedarme claro- después de ese comentario, su cara volvió a tornarse severa. –Aun no escucha, Weasley, puedes ir. Pero ya estas advertido…una más y te juro que…-

-Si, si, si- Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se encamino a la cama de Hermione.

En ese instante, la profesora Mcgonagall entró a la enfermería con aspecto preocupado.

-Poppy, ¿Cómo está la señorita Weasley?-

-Dormida- contestó ella. –Sus padres están por allá-

-Es un alivio, ¿no crees?- preguntó la profesora, dejándose caer en una silla. –Gracias al cielo todo salió bien-

-Minerva… ¿recuerdas cuando a Lily Evans le cayó una bludger en la cabeza?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey con melancolía. –Estuvo inconsciente por una semana-

-Si, claro que me acuerdo- contestó Mcgonagall mirándola con confusión.

-Y, ¿te acuerdas que James Potter venía a escondidas de sus amigos todos los días? Venía y hablaba con ella como si lo escuchara…-

-¿A qué viene todo eso?- preguntó Mcgonagall sorprendida y confundida.

-Nada- Madame Pomfrey se encogió de hombros. –Hoy me acorde-

-Bueno- la profesora vio a los petrificados y cambio de tema. -¿Ya les diste la poción?-

-A todos- dijo la señora Pomfrey y volvió a sonreír. –Se recuperaran en unos minutos…algunos ya hasta pueden escuchar-.

* * *

Ron miró el rostro de su amiga…Ya no tenía los ojos tan vidriosos y el color parecía ir volviendo a sus mejillas poco a poco.

-Hola- le dijo Ron sentándose en el banquito. –Resolvimos todo, Hermione-

"_¡Estas bien, estas bien!"_

_-_Resulto que Ginny fue quien abrió la Cámara…-Ron se puso serio. –No fue intencionalmente, claro…un estúpido diario la controlaba. Harry entró ahí a rescatarla…es una larga historia, te la contaremos cuando despiertes-

"_Eso espero"_

-¿Sabes? Despertaras en unas horas. Eso es bueno, pero…-

"_¿Pero?"_

-No se- Ron se encogió de hombros. –Extrañare hablarte sin que me oigas…tu sabes, para poder decirte todo lo que pienso sin que te enteres-

"_Y yo extrañare que me hables pensando que no te oigo"_

-Pero no importa…ya quiero que vuelvas, Hermione. No fue lo mismo sin ti. Es decir, Harry y yo te necesitamos demasiado. Yo te necesito-

"_Y yo los necesito a ustedes…a ti"_

-Me voy- Ron se levantó. –El banquete está por comenzar y tengo hambre-

"_¿Alguna vez dejas de comer?"_

Y por segunda vez en esos días, Ron hizo algo que ni siquiera él se esperaba: se inclino hacia la cama de su amiga y le beso la frente.

Al darse cuenta de que sus labios presionaban la aun fría frente de Hermione, se levanto rápida y torpemente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

Hermione en cambio, se estremeció en cuanto sintió los cálidos labios de Ron contra su cabeza. La sangre subió a sus mejillas rápidamente.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Ron cuando la sensación de electricidad se fue. -¡El color está volviendo a tu piel! Pareciera que estas sonrojada-

"_No es cierto. No tengo porque ponerme así…debe ser el efecto de la poción."_

-Bueno, te veo en el banquete…o eso espero- dijo Ron saliendo de la enfermería.

* * *

-¡Hermione, bienvenida!- dijo Sir Nicholas, alegremente en cuanto vio a la chica.

-Gracias, Sir Nicholas-.

Y entonces los vio: una cabellera alborotada y negra junto a una pelirroja y despeinada.

Corrió. Corrió como hace mucho no corría, sin importarle que la gente la viera, disfrutando al máximo tener movilidad de nuevo y de poder ver a la gente que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste!-.

Se abalanzo sobre Harry y él le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo. Harry, su hermano, su mejor amigo estaba bien.

Luego, se acercó a la persona que más tenía ganas de ver.

Y a pesar de que ambos se morían de ganas por hacerlo, ninguno abrazó al otro. Eran demasiado raras las demostraciones de cariño entre ellos ¿no?

Y aunque el plomo de su estomago se había ido y lo había sustituido la descarga eléctrica que había sentido en la enfermería, Ron solo la saludo con la mano y dijo:

-Bueno, bienvenida, Hermione-.

Y aunque a ella la sacudió una sensación fuerte en el estomago que la hizo estremecer nuevamente solo le devolvió el saludo y dijo:

-Estoy de vuelta-

-Felicidades- intervino Harry. –Sin ti era imposible-.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione avergonzada.

Ron nunca confesó que había ido a escondidas a la enfermería para platicar con Hermione y ella nunca dijo que lo había escuchado mientras hablaba. Pero es que así eran ellos, y tal vez así serían siempre…jamás admitirían que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Y se necesitaban solo porque eran amigos.

Se necesitaban solo porque ambos debían apoyar a Harry.

Se necesitaban solo porque no podrían pelearse con alguien más si le pasaba algo al otro.

O al menos eso se repitieron así mismos todos los días a partir de esa noche.

****FIN****

* * *

**REVIEW! PLIS!**

**Jejeje bueno, ya notaron el ligero JXL...la verdad, a mi siempre se me figuro que estas dos parejas se parecían mucho, claro salvo por la diferencia de que Lily de verdad no aguantaba a James. **

**La señora Pomfrey? Bueno, se que muchos piensan que no habría dejado a Ron en la enfermería, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella quería mucho a Lily y a James, y que lo que hizo Ron le recordo a ellos, pues creo que sí.**

**Bueno, comenten o me dara un colapso nervioso.**


End file.
